


one chance

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [19]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blindfolds, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Light Bondage, Mild Spoilers i guess, Multi, OR IS IT, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Seteth notices the way Gilbert looks at Byleth, and reaches an unusual decision.





	one chance

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another really fun commission!

Seteth has noticed this building for a little while now, and, now that he thinks about it, it should have been obvious even before the war, but things have escalated so much recently that he has finally noticed, and cannot think of any other explanation for it.

Not long after the war, he and Byleth were married, and, now that she has taken on the title of archbishop, she has begun traveling throughout the war torn continent, doing everything that she can to help with rebuilding and uniting the lands. She and Dimitri have combined their efforts to do so, and Seteth is always at her side, supporting her as her advisor and husband. Also at her side are a select few knights that guard her, all of whom she grew close to during her time teaching at the monastery, and during the war.

Foremost of these is Gilbert, who returned home to his family as he promised, but then returned to the monastery not long after. Byleth was concerned about this, but he assured her that this was the place he belonged, and she accepted him as one of her top bodyguards, rather than sending him back to the Kingdom. His loyalty is one thing, but Seteth notices him more and more, and begins to suspect that loyalty is not all that is drawing him to the new archbishop.

His eyes linger on Byleth for entirely too long, and, were he a more naive man, Seteth might be able to pretend that it meant nothing, but he has years of experience with people, and he can recognize a look of longing when he sees one. As strange as the idea may sound, he is fairly certain that Gilbert is more interested in his wife than he should be.

And, now that he’s begun to notice that, he thinks back to the war, when Gilbert protected her and confided in her, and he realizes that those feelings must have existed even back then. Though Gilbert returned to his own wife, it’s entirely possible that he’s carried a torch for Byleth since not long after meeting her, and whatever happened in his home town was enough to encourage him to return to Byleth, already happily married.

Did he regret missing his chance? Was that even his plan with returning, or did he simply want to serve her however he could? If he did have a chance with her, would he take it? Is he biding his time, hoping for an opportunity, or pining for him up close, with no intention of speaking of his feelings?

Seteth imagines far too much for his own liking, not used to being in a situation like this. He doesn’t think Byleth is aware, and he’s pretty sure that Gilbert doesn’t know he’s caught on, so it would probably be better to just forget about it, but he can’t. Whenever he sees the way the other man looks at her, it’s impossible not to think about it, and not to wonder what could happen, or what could have happened, if Gilbert had somehow gotten to her first. Would she have wanted to be with him?

If they were together, what would it be like?

It’s that question that catches him off guard, and imagining them together catches him even more off guard. He tries not to visualize it, but it gets stuck in his head, and he thinks about the two of them together, and he wonders. Things have been great with Byleth, and he knows that she is loyal, but if Gilbert were to confess to her and she were to return his feelings…

Seteth has no idea what on earth is wrong with him, that his curiosity turns into fantasies about his wife with another man. He should be sickened by the mere concept of Byleth spending too much time with anyone else, but he is incredibly alarmed to find out that that is not the case. In fact, much to his horror, he discovers that “fantasy” is the only way to describe what he imagines between her and Gilbert. He imagines things far too detailed to be simple curiosity, and his body betrays him, telling him clear as day what he actually thinks about these fantasies.

There are many weeks spent grappling with this in private before he actually does anything about it, and all the while, he knows he must be absolutely insane to consider doing anything about it to begin with. If he were a sane man, then he would let it be, doing what he could to clear his mind of such indecent thoughts until he never had to worry about them again. He knows all this, but he knows just as well that it will not be that easy to free his mind.

So that is when he decides to confront Gilbert.

~X~

“Have you heard anything from your family?” he asks, catching Gilbert alone one day. He isn’t sure if it’s a subtle start, or the wrong way to move into the topic all together.

“Annette writes to me from time to time,” he replies, is face giving nothing away. “But she’s very busy with her new life, so I haven’t seen her much since...well.”

“I have to admit, I’m surprised you chose to join us again,” Seteth continues. “I thought for sure you would return to the Kingdom. Dimitri certainly seemed to want you at his side.”

“His Highness has many capable knights in his service. As for me, my place has always been in the church, perhaps even more so now.”

“Oh? And why is that?”

“The church needs stability right now. I’d imagine a lot of people had their faiths shook, so in a way, it requires more rebuilding than the Kingdom does,” he replies, and it is a very good answer, one that Seteth has no doubt is true. However, just because it is true doesn’t mean there isn’t more beneath the surface.

“And you want to remain close to Byleth,” he says bluntly, and, though he regains his composure quickly, Gilbert’s face betrays him, if only for a second.

“She is...I owe her a lot.”

“I’m not blind, you know. I can see the way you look at her more clearly than you realize,” says Seteth. “Now, why don’t you tell me why you’re here, rather than with the king, or with your family.”

Gilbert pauses, sighing before speaking. “I suppose if you’ve really got me figured out, then I can’t lie to you. I did return to my wife, but...things have changed. We’ve been apart for so long that even though she was able to understand my reasons and forgive me, it was not so easy to pick up where we left off. Without Annette there, we had no reason to force or fake it, and we realized that, while we still loved what we had...neither of us hold any love for the other as we are now. So I returned to the monastery, and my false identity, to start over. And so...I could admit my real desires...my feelings to myself.

“You’re correct in assuming that I want to be close to your wife,” he confesses. “I had no intention of trying to win her over, though. Even before I left, before the two of you were wed, I could tell how close you were. No matter how strongly I may feel about Byleth, I would never try to step in. I know it isn’t my place. Now that you know, I won’t blame you for having me sent away. I want to be able to stay close so that I can protect her, but I’ll leave, if that would make you more comfortable.”

Even when confessing to lusting for another man’s wife- even loving her- Gilbert somehow remains a very good man. Maybe what Seteth keeps thinking about isn’t so bad, if Gilbert really does care about Byleth so much, and if he really is such a good man to begin with. Of course, he knows that that changes nothing about how strange it is, but he’s already made up his mind, not allowing himself to think it through rationally and back out.

“That’s not what I had in mind at all,” he replies, much to Gilbert’s surprise. “Actually, I...was wondering if you’d like an opportunity to express your feelings to her.”

“Would I...what? Seteth, I’m not sure what it is you’re asking me.”

“I’m sure it sounds crazy. I feel crazy even asking, if I’m being completely honest, but...I haven’t been able to get the idea out of my head. I don’t know everything, but I know that Byleth cares a lot about you in some way, and if you truly love her, then it’s only fair you should have a chance,” he says. “I’m confident enough that, whatever the outcome is, our marriage will stand strong, but even if it doesn’t...well, no matter what happens, I think it’s only fair that Byleth knows your feelings.”

“So you want me to confess to her?” asks Gilbert. “I should tell her how I feel, and see what she has to say about all of that?”

“Not exactly.” Now is the part where things get very weird, but Seteth presses on, telling Gilbert what he has planned. Naturally, Gilbert resists; he is a good man, after all, and Seteth’s plan is more of a scheme, and certainly something anyone in their right mind would turn down. But he persists, wearing him down slowly, until he eventually gets Gilbert to reluctantly agree.

He wants Byleth enough that he can’t actually pass up this opportunity, and no matter how guilty he may feel having another man’s wife, if it is the other man that allows it, then his guilt can’t hope to win out. And so, the plan is set into motion.

~X~

Byleth is surprised by Seteth’s idea to let him tie her up and blindfold her, but not put off by it. “Dulling the senses?” she asks. “I’ve heard that if you take one away, the others are intensified. I suppose that would extend, to touch?”

“It stands to reason,” he replies, and she lays down, allowing him to help her out of her clothes before securing the blindfold and tying her arms and legs to the bedposts. For a moment, he stares at his wife, vulnerable and completely unaware of what is coming. There is a brief pang of guilt that he crushes, before quietly opening the door for Gilbert, waiting outside just as they had planned.

“Was that the door?” asks Byleth.

“Just checking it,” he replies. “I wanted to make sure it was properly locked.”

“How long are you going to keep me waiting?” she teases. “Now that you’re done with the door, won’t you please have your way with me? You did promise that tonight would be eventful, after all.”

“That I did,” he replies, gesturing for Gilbert to begin. The other man complies, stepping closer to her and reaching out hesitantly, almost afraid to touch her. But he does, kneeling over her on the bed and groping one of her breasts, nuzzling her neck. It is interesting to watch his hesitation give way to reverence, once his hand makes contact with her skin. She is real and this is real, and Seteth can see how amazed Gilbert it is by it all.

Byleth whimpers, and Gilbert’s mouth drops lower, kissing a trail down her neck, her chest. He shifts his position as he kisses down her stomach, and Byleth begins to moan, the closer he gets. Seteth is tense as he watches them, wondering all the while why it is that watching this is almost as exciting for him as if he were directly involved. When he presses his face between her thighs, burying his tongue inside of her, Byleth cries out, and Gilbert drops his hand from her chest, grabbing her hip instead.

“Have your hands...always been so rough?” she murmurs, and Seteth has to stop himself from replying. He wants to say something to ease her suspicions, but he catches himself at the last second, remembering that he would not be able to speak at all, if it were really him between her legs. Either way, she doesn’t question it anymore, arching her back as Gilbert eats her out, crying out for her husband while he simply watches.

Before the other man will reveal himself, he is supposed to get her off. Seteth wasn’t sure what he was going to do to achieve that, but seeing the way he dutifully pleasures her further proves his devotion to her. Not only that, but watching the look on Byleth’s face shows just how much she is enjoying this treatment from him, grinding her hips against his face in her eagerness. Gilbert tightens his hold on her hips, a low moan escaping, but if she notices that he sounds rather different from Seteth, she doesn’t comment on it this time.

She is likely not in the right frame of mind to notice at this point; she seems to be just barely holding on, and Seteth realizes suddenly that he’s holding his breath, waiting for her to come. Naturally, he’s nervous, as there’s no real way to predict what her reaction will be, and he should really be prepared for the worst, considering how irrational all of this is, but his anticipation is more for her pleasure than her reaction, even so.

He finds that he is resisting touching himself, once again surprised just how into this he is when he is the only one not directly involved. He watches another man with his wife and enjoys it, and he has no idea what to make of that. But then, Byleth cries out one last time, signalling her climax, and there is no longer time to think about what this might mean for himself.

“Seteth…” she murmurs, after she’s caught her breath. “That was...so good…”

Now, it’s time to reveal the truth to her. Speaking up, he says, “My hands are the same as they’ve always been, you know.”

“H-huh?” She realizes now that his voice is coming from across the room, not from the man still between her legs. Gilbert sits up and Byleth squirms in her bonds, not able to move to check what is going on. “Why are you…?”

“I’m sorry for deceiving you,” he replies, “but I think I should let our guest explain things.”

“I should apologize as well,” Gilbert says, speaking at last.

Byleth gasps. “Is it…”

“Yes,” he says. “It’s me.”

“But...but why? What’s going on? Gilbert? Seteth?” Her confusion is clear in her voice, and Seteth waits for her to lash out, but she hasn’t yet. She is likely still processing everything, as it is a lot to take in.

“It was my idea,” Seteth says. “Gilbert has something he wants to tell you, and I wanted to give him a chance to get closer to you. It seemed only fair.”

“I’m not sure how to say this,” he says, his voice breaking, and Seteth notices that Gilbert appears on the verge of tears. Is it guilt from what he’s done, or simply high emotion, because he’s finally so close to the one he loves? It’s impossible to tell. “For some time now, I...I’ve been in love with you, Byleth.”

“But...but your family...your wife…” she stammers, and Gilbert frowns, though she can’t see it.

“I did return to her, because you advised me to, but even before that, I had feelings for you,” he says, and describes the events to her as he did to Seteth. “In the end...I came back to you. I had no choice, and I would have admired you from afar, but that was where Seteth stepped in and offered me this chance.”

“Can you please let me look at you?” she asks, her voice barely audible. Gilbert complies, untying her blindfold and letting it fall, and Seteth is surprised to see tears in her eyes as well. He immediately feels terrible, assuming that she’s distressed because of the situation that he put her through, but for now, she doesn’t even look at him.

Gilbert meets her gaze, however, saying nothing as he waits for her. Byleth takes her time to think things through before she says, “I always hated myself for loving you...for loving the both of you at the same time, but you especially. You had a family, without me, and you...I couldn’t get in the way of that. So when Seteth...I knew it was the best decision, but I always felt like he deserved better than me, because he wasn’t the only one I loved.”

“Byleth, I had no idea,” says Seteth, and she looks over to him, apologetic.

“I didn’t want to hurt you...I didn’t want you to think I loved you any less. But when Gilbert came back…” Now, she turns her attention back to him. “When you came back, I was so happy, I didn’t know what to do. I never really felt like I deserved either of you, so now...now, I’m so confused. If neither of you knew how I felt…”

“I’m not sure how to explain myself. I only recently discovered how Gilbert felt, and this was what I came up with to help him. It doesn’t make much sense, but I took the risk. I’m so sorry for deceiving you, without even knowing that you might want something like this.”

“You really didn’t mind the idea of sharing me with him?” she asks, and Seteth hesitates, hearing her say it out loud. But he knows the truth, and he knows how much he has enjoyed everything up until now.

“I didn’t. I...rather liked the idea, if I’m being completely honest.”

“We have a lot we need to talk about, all three of us,” she says, blushing. “But...if it’s alright with both of you, perhaps we could do the talking later? If it’s alright...Gilbert, I’d like to finish what we started.”

Now, it is Gilbert’s turn to blush. “If that’s what you want...I’m certainly not opposed.”

She looks to Seteth then, who smiles and says, “By all means.” He barely understands all that has transpired, but if Byleth has accepted it, and if she wants to continue, then all he can do is accept it himself, and allow himself to enjoy it.

Never did he think he would stand back and watch another man fuck his wife, but before long, Gilbert is on top of her, pushing inside of her with relative ease after having eaten her out earlier. He asks Byleth if she wants to be untied before he does, but she decides to stay as she is, and she closes her eyes with a look of absolute bliss as she lets Gilbert fuck her.

Seteth both wants to take part and is happy to stand back and watch, and he’s not sure if he’ll ever be able to figure out. But that doesn’t seem to matter to much when he sees how happy it makes her, and even how happy it makes Gilbert, and that is saying nothing of his own peculiar enjoyment. Byleth was right in saying that they have much to discuss after this, and he looks forward to where it will go from here.

It’s more than simply strange, and nothing they could easily explain to anyone; nothing that Seteth ever would have imagined for himself, at any point in his life. But, even so...he supposes he has seen much stranger things over the course of history.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
I'll follow back so long as you don't post anything hateful!


End file.
